Fishing rods are long and, in terms of movement and storage, are bulky. Rods are typically not stored on boats and, therefore, need to be moved at least from a secure location on the ground to the boat on which they are to be used. For typical fishing trips, many rods and different rods are needed, leading to the multiplied problem of how to move so many rods from one place to another without damaging the expensive and, sometimes, fragile parts. The safest way to transport a large number of rods is by hand, typically with the person carrying no more than one rod in each hand. Because of the length of even the shortest fishing rod, such movement is perilous, as accidental snagging and hitting of the environment can often break a rod, even if it is made of carbon fiber. Sometimes anglers transport rods in a bundle. For example, four to eight rods are placed, handle-first, into a standard five-gallon bucket, and the angler carries the bucket from a garage, where the rods are stored, to a boat or trailer. However, such grouping invariably tangles the lines, hooks and snags the rod's eyelets, and interweaves the rods in a manner that often causes injury. Even the smallest injury is expensive due to the high cost of common rods and reels.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.